Change in Menu
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Spencer cooks dinner for Toby and things get out of hand.


Cooking sucked.

At least, in Spencer's opinion. It was messy, time consuming, and one little mistake could screw up an entire meal.

Cooking really sucked. Hence why she didn't do it much , with the exception of special occasions.

Which was what today was. Well, not technically, but she and Toby had decided to _try _celebrating their anniversary one more time. Which was why Spencer was cooking. Lasagna. Again.

She must be a glutton for punishment. Doing something she hates so much and choosing one of the most complicated meals in her repertoire to top it off. So, naturally, the only conclusion Spencer herself could come to as for her reasoning was that she must be a closet masochist.

Or she just really loved her stupid boyfriend.

It could be either one, really.

Slowly slicing the green peppers to put into the Italian dish, Spencer took care to pay attention. No reason this had to get messier than necessary and result in a trip to the hospital. No. Come Hell or high water, Spencer and Toby _were_ going to celebrate their anniversary, damn it.

"Hey, Spence."

Spencer smiled. Think of the boyfriend, and the he shall appear.

She turned her head to glance at the sweaty carpenter coming home from a hard day's work. "Hey. I was just thinking about you."

Toby waggled his eyebrows. "You don't say. May I ask in what capacity you were thinking of me?"

Spencer scoffed. "Mind out of the gutter, Cavanaugh. I was just thinking about just how much I must love you to be doing all this. Again. And then, suddenly here you are. You know, I could really get used to this whole 'I think it and it happens' thing. Unfortunately, I'm sure that was a one time occurrence."

Her boyfriend laughed as he set his tool belt up and sat at the breakfast bar. "Yeah, but I'm sure you won't stop trying to use that approach for a few weeks at least."

"Probably not."

"You know what I could get used to?"

Spencer smiled at Toby's tone and turned to face him. Leaning against the counter, she asked, "What's that?"

Toby stood and stalked around the counter to stand in front of her. Leaning forward, forcing her to press her back farther into the counter, he whispered in her ear.

"My gorgeous girlfriend calling me at work, telling me to surrender my house key because she's going to be there, cooking, whether I like it or not."

"Well, don't get used to it," She mumbled back. "I only called because first of all, I needed a key, and second of all, I figured we've both had enough surprises to last us a while."

Toby nodded his head and leaned down to her face. Seeing him staring at her lips as he grew closer, Spencer hurriedly turned away so his mouth collided with her cheek instead.

"I don't think so, hot shot. I'm cooking and you're sweaty, and covered in sawdust. Shower fist, then kiss."

Toby hung his head in exasperation. He'd almost forgotten about that little quirk of hers. If he was sweaty, there'd be no touching. Well, if he was sweaty from _work. _Sweat garnered from... _other _activities, she seemed to have no problem with.

"I'm starting to think that you get off on being bossy."

Spencer laughed. "Only with you. Now, go get clean and come find me after. I need to get back to work or else we're ordering a pizza for our anniversary. That's not exactly what I planned to celebrate our first year together with."

Ever the good and whipped boyfriend he was, Toby admitted defeat and complied.

Running a towel through his hair, Toby didn't bother to change before he raced back to his kitchen.

He found Spencer, again with her back turned to face the counter as she spread some kind of sauce in a bowl of flat noodles.

Coming up behind her, Toby rested his head on her shoulder and trapped her waist with his arms. Placing a gentle kiss on her neck, he felt Spencer shudder and smirked.

"What are ya doin?"

Spencer turned her head with her best glare on her face. "You know damn well what I'm doing. Now, don't distract me, please. I'm trying to give us an anniversary."

Toby chuckled. "'Kay."

His girlfriend narrowed her eyes at his, perhaps _too _innocent statement, but turned back to her work none the less.

When time came to put the food in the oven, Toby released his grip to let her walk the few feet to the appliance. He was sure he'd shocked her, having been on his best behavior since he got out of the shower. And he had to hand it to her. Spencer Hastings had impeccable control. Only she could appear completely unaffected by her towel clad boyfriend trying to put the moves on her in his kitchen.

Thus far, they'd both been able to resist the urge they'd been fighting off since they got back together. They had both agreed after that first night in the motel, that, maybe they'd rushed things and that they'd try to take things slow while they rebuilt the broken trust between them.

Toby knew just how... _hard _that had been for him, but Spencer didn't seem to be having the same difficulty, which was a blow to his ego. After the first time they'd been intimate (and if his bromantic partner in hypothetical crime, Caleb _ever _told Hanna, who would undoubtedly tell Spencer that Toby had used the I-word, they'd have words), his girlfriend had become even more irresistible as ever. Suddenly, despite the months he'd had no problem waiting for her to be ready for that level in their relationship, everything Spencer did got him... going.

Sex with someone you loved was much different than blackmail induced sex with a step-sister you hated. And who knew that one day Hanna Marin would teach him something. Sex really _was _like pringles.

"Once you pop, you can't stop," was practically the blonde's motto.

The carpenter was broken out of his reverie by the sound of his oven opening. He turned and had a full view of Spencer... Bent over. In what had to be the tightest skirt she owned. Why had he never seen _this _skirt before now?

Toby gulped like a cartoon character. Going... Going...

Spencer closed the oven and stood back to her full height only to have her boyfriend turn her to face him and crush his lips to hers.

**Gone.**

Despite her tough front, Spencer was as affected as Toby and moaned loudly as she lifted her hand to grip his neck, bringing his face more to her level.

Her moan pushed Toby completely off the edge he'd been precariously hanging over and he quickly lifted her and placed her on the breakfast bar.

They broke the kiss only long enough for Toby to remove Spencer's blouse.

"Shit," he gasped at the view. Had she not been wearing a bra _all day?_

She smirked and pulled his mouth back to hers, using his shock to her advantage and pushing her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his.

Something told them that this was _not _going to be the soft love-making they'd had last time.

Toby felt a draft as his towel was removed by a needy girlfriend's hands, but paid it no mind as he hurriedly unzipped that damn skirt and lifted her slightly to pull it down.

Stepping between her legs, as close to her as possible, Toby released a groan as his lower body pressed right into her heat.

"Oh!" Spencer gasped at the contact and moved ever so slightly against him for that amazing friction. "Oh my god, Toby!"

He grunted in pleasure. Damn, did it make him feel good to hear her say his name like that.

Not having the patience to wait any longer, Toby yanked his girlfriend's panties from her body, stepping back slightly to let them fall off her legs. Thank everything that was good and holy that Spencer was on birth control, because there was no chance of them making it off the counter, much less up to his bedroom where the condoms were.

Reconnecting her mouth to his, Spencer grabbed his arms and pulled back against her.

"Toby, **now."**

Who was he to argue?

Entering as quickly, but gently as possible, Toby lost all though process.

"Ah! Oh my-"

It's always the quiet ones. Toby was not at all surprised months earlier to learn that Spencer was extremely vocal. And he loved every minute of it,.

Pulling out almost completely before pushing back inside her, slightly harder, Toby cursed at the tightness of it.

"Fuck, Spencer."

Moving his lips down to hers again, he kissed her quickly before moving his kisses and nips to her neck so as not to obstruct her voice.

Toby moved inside of Spencer quickly, having been resisting her for so long, he knew he wouldn't last long, but wanted her to go first. The little gasps and mewls coming out of her mouth she began to thrust back to him gave him a clue of how close she was.

Reaching down to swipe two fingers over her sensitive spot, Toby lifted one of Spencer's legs over his elbow to gain a slightly different angle.

"OH! Yes! D-don't stop!" Which apparently, was a very good thing to do.

"Shit, Spence, come on," he gasped out.

Knowing he was close, but wanted to her to climax fist, Spencer had no problem telling the man exactly what she wanted.

"Toby! Harder- please!"

Instantly complying, Toby thrust harder into her and began rubbing his fingers over her faster until-

"AH! Yes, yes, yes. Toby! Oh my- Toby!"

Part of Toby sighed in relief as he was finally able to let go and as if reading his mind, Spencer gave him exactly what he needed when she leaned forward and began pressing her tongue to his Adam's apple and running her hands down his torso.

And when Spencer _bit _the side of his neck, he was gone.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes...Shit." Releasing inside of her, Toby paused and took a deep breath of well-earned air. Pulling out, Spencer leaned back until she lay on the counter, stark naked and gasping, totally satisfied.

Toby was leaning over her, pressing butterfly kisses to her stomach when they both smelled the beginnings of smoke.

"Pizza?" Toby asked his girlfriend, speaking for the first time.

Spencer sighed. "Pizza."


End file.
